The Art of War
by bowman02
Summary: *My first fanfic* Set in the Feudal Era. Sesshomaru, the eldest son of the Great and Terrible Dog General-Inu No Taisho, is charged with the responsibility of training a new wave of Western Militia. Employing youkai, monk, and miko, Sesshomaru perfects the art of cunning. The art of control. The art of war.


**I do not own Inuyasha. Proper credit given to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_"...do not dare think you can conquer me so easily. This...this, is not over!"_-_Ryukotsusei_

Staring out into the horizon from his upper balcony, The Great and Terrible Dog General, Inu No Taisho felt the memory brush against his senses like a cold caress. Long had it been since he slain the dragon youkai. Clawed hands flexed against the silk of an inner sleeve, itching and unsettled. The sky burned orange and red, and sure sign from the Kami's that a promising morning lay ahead. A slight echo of crane song filling the evening air, as branches rustled in the breeze.

There was an edge on the spring night. Thick, suffocating...irritating. Taisho turned on his heel, sweeping across the inner room. The telling scents of oil, lacquer, and steel filled his nose. He gazed into his bureau's reflective glass...a hand swiping down the ornate mahogany frame. He smirked at his reflection, dropping his hand to his side. He made a sound in the back of throat, almost a scoff. The dimming light of dusk casting shadows throughout the chamber, The General slanted his gaze toward the outer doors.

_"They will come. They will fall. We will fight. Many will perish upon the blades of the West...", _Taisho clamped a firm grasp over his restless beast. Always advising, or a sign. Sometimes a warning of things to come, when his beast would speak in riddles on silence of the night. Always pushing for action. Never satisfied.

"_Indeed. They will come...", _Taisho echoed as he flared his youkai spirit, summoning a servant from just beyond the outer doors.

"My Lord-", a raven-haired male in an earthen hued yukata relayed, as he bent to kneel at the floor, his palms resting against his thighs. Eyes downcast, as was the way of respect for his lord, Shensha trembled with anticipation to fullfil his lords order. Always ready. Always obedient.

"Ready the War Room. Summon my captains...and the First Lieutenant. Now!", The General barked and he swept over the room toward his balcony, deftly skimming the rail to decend in the courtyard, marching toward the barracks. A slow smile creeping into his eyes. He was waiting for something. Anything. And it felt as though his beast was thrilled at the wayward thought of action, having long since been quelled of duty for his humanoid being. Finally, there was going to be something to occupy the beast within.

Inu No Taisho approached the gate of the War Room, the iron doors shuddering upon the General's presence. Another servant forced down the well-worn handle and pushed open the doors. The servant '_eeped', _greatly fearing the presence of an unsettled master and kept his gaze to the ground as his Lord glided across the stone path toward the threshold. Taisho paused a moment, uttering a slight, "_until morning", _dismissing the nervous male, another raven-haired servant in a similar style of rich maple dress as his personal attendants.

Mere moments passed before Taisho felt the approaching youkai of his men. Ambitious, strong, and capable. A swelling of pride filled his chest as he brushed his own youkai along the form of his First Lieutenant. His pride. His first born son. Long gone were the days of training in mockery for the benefit of a younger, untrained pup. No, Sesshomaru was a formidable opponent on the battlefield, as well as the courts. A sharp mind, a sharp sword, and even sharper senses. He had chosen a mate well for producing his heir.

A sentimental gaze glazed his thoughts for but a moment, as a stirring of agitation filled the room. Each captain bowed as he entered the darkend chamber, eyeing a cushioned seat at the table. Sesshomaru paused at the door, eyed his father with abrupt scrutiny before bowing at the waist and walking forward. They stood at attention, awaiting word from their Lord.

"Be seated, men. You, too Sesshomaru", The general spoke in a mezzo-barritone voice, leveling a steady gaze at his son.

Sesshomaru's eyes slanted as an eyebrow arched slightly at his name. His sire never called by his name with any such familiarity. "_Lieutenant...Lord Sesshomaru...Western Heir...whelp"..._the only titles he ever knew from the man.

"_Curious", _Sesshomaru mused. They each took a cushion and sat. Attentive to their Lord Taisho.

"Tonight, we mark the anniversary of the Wurm kin desolation. 500 years it has been. But a blink for ones such as we", the words clipped, as Tashio spoke. He looked at his men. They nodded in agreement, Sesshomaru staring is stone silence. The General continued.

"Tonight we discuss many things. Starting with a promotion", he continued as he went to stand. Taisho's men followed suit, as Sessomaru stiffly rose and eyed the captains.

"_Eight...", _Sesshomaru thought with finality, knowing the positions were filled, as no knowledge of any retiring guards were forthcoming to his dealings with the men. In curiosity, he looked to his General for the information of this calling.

"Nine. There will be nine!", Inu No Taisho commanded in amusement at the stunned looks of the men at his table. The elder captains looked to each other, before casting a glance toward Lord Sesshomaru. He was not amused.

"It's good luck...", Lord Taisho continued. A smile graced his lips and he winked at the other captains before turning his attention to his son. The captains chuckled at Sesshomaru's expense.

"Explain-", the younger Inu Youkai started, but was cut off with a wave of the General's hand.

"I will need you here in the coming months. On the grounds, not on the borders with the other patrols. I have a task for you. You won't let me down", The Dog General boomed, his youkai spirit filling the room, inviting his men to do the same. They each summoned up their divine birthright, a mystical infushion of being. Elemental, corpreal, ethereal...blessings bestowed upon their forms from the Kami's. Humanoid beings born with otherworldly abilities of unknown origin, but distinct characteristics. No warriors more loyal than a canine. Centered and obedient. Strong, intelligent, and protective warriors.

Inu No Taisho stood, followed by his nine captains. A solid 6 foot five frame, well battle-worn and capable, towered a mere inches over his men, save for his son who had surpassed him in recent years by a sliver. Their posture and demeanor, anything but alike. The General- hot, loud, boisterous, with a form like the mighty oak. A presence known by all. Sesshomaru, on the other hand-cool, calculating, aloof, with a strong center like Japanese Red Maple. One, whose presence you never forget.

"What will you have me do, Father?", Sesshomaru bowed, stiff respect and uncertainty tainting his aura. He clenched his jaw and reined in the brief feeling of the unknown.

"You will train the new recruits. With, or without their consent", and with that, Inu no Taisho eyed a level gaze at his son, knowing what trials lay before them. Sesshomaru arched a calculation brow, staring at the General with an unspoken question. The men turned to their Lord, a pause in the air.

The quiet stillness that permeated the night, was crescendoing into a storm. The wind shifted outside the War Room, weeping a path along the walls and through the still sprouting spring trees. The telltale signs of thunder, echoing over the grounds as woodland creatures skittered to safety. The air charged with electricity, as lightning arched in the upper atmospheres.

Inu No Taisho flared his youkai aura, summoning his attendant just beyond the frame of the doors. He bowed to the floor, averting his Lord's stare. A glint in Taisho's eye, he made ready for the orders.

"Prepare the two guest barracks. Assign extra servants in the shiro! All hands on deck. Send word to the six youkai rulers...and to the spiritual shrines. The missives are in my southern chambers, on the desk. Send out the scrolls to the tajiya samurai. We will have need for preparations", Taisho barked quickly. He grabbed up a map, and turned toward the window as the purple ink sky lit up in sudden, archaic strikes of hot light streaking down from the heavens.

"Preparations...preparations for what?", Sesshomaru begged information, as another series of loud crackles filled the air and thunder and lightning split the skies, deafening them for a brief moment.

Taisho turned, deadpan seriousness in his countenance. Humor gone from his eyes and the emotions left his presence. He stared hard at his son as he spoke is forced, hushed tones.

"We prepare for **WAR."**

~Author's Note

I wanted to do a little explaining, with a slight artistic enterpretation of what exactly it means to be youkai.

**Youkai-In Japanese Lore, the definition is a "supernatural being, ghost, or folklore". **

**In my experience, trying to explain what it meant when they were referred to as "demons"...this was my definition.**

**Youkai-Humanoid manifestation or entity infused with the divine spirit of an ethereal, corporeal, celestial, or elemental based feature or features. **

ENJOY!


End file.
